


Summer 127

by stonerkun420



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Gen, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan & Mark Lee Are Best Friends, Lowercase, Soft Lee Taeyong, This Is STUPID, happy birthday mark, heatstroke, just use sunscreen, mark is a baby, overuse of the word bro, sun safety is important
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 14:42:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15536502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stonerkun420/pseuds/stonerkun420
Summary: mark, jaehyun, & johnny have a bro’s day at the beach for mark’s birthday. mark gets zooted by the sun !!!





	Summer 127

**Author's Note:**

> happy birthday mark sorry this sucks and sorry u got sunburnt & heatstroke in this fic !!! love u fat head
> 
> there’s probably so many mistakes in this listen i’ve been working with prep kids for a whole week i’m so sleep deprived my brain literally cannot function just let me live please

mark starts his day with a headache, who goes by the name Jung Jaehyun.

 

“rise and shine birthday boy, we’re going to the beach!” jaehyun yells as he strips mark’s blanket off him before rushing to pull open the blinds.

 

mark jumps awake in fright, hissing when the sun hits his eyes. “the hell, bro?”

 

jaehyun grins, and mark thinks his eye twitches. “get up. its past midday, you gotta get out or we aren’t celebrating..” jaehyun trails off, and mark squints at him, propping himself up to look at jaehyun.

 

“you’ve got something else to say. bro, just say it, don’t be afraid. it’s just me.” mark smiles, and he feels weird. this is so...weird

 

“i dunno,” jaehyun smiles, and his voice is a bit softer now. “i was just thinkin’ maybe we could have a bro’s day out? you know.. just you, me, johnny, and the beach?”

 

mark snorts. “bro,” he stands off the bed, stumbling a little before he reaches jaehyun, laughing at the way he’s twiddling his fingers. “i’m always down for a bro’s day. let me get ready and i’ll be right down.”

 

jaehyun claps his hands and clasps them together in front of his stomach, his grin blinding mark. literally. he can’t see.

 

nevermind, he just blinked. false alarm, haha.

 

“great! i’ll see you down there, bro.” mark nods and watches jaehyun leave, smiling to himself before he moves to get ready.

 

see, mark is a minimalistic boy. he takes things the easy way when it’s possible, which is why it takes him all around ten minutes to be ready with everything needed for their bro’s day. that means _everything_. maybe. you never really know these days, especially when you’re mark lee.

 

he does feel like he’s forgotten something though. oh well.

 

“hey bro!” johnny smiles when mark enters the main room, and he gives him a firm handshake. “happy birthday, skeet. you ready?” mark nods, ignoring what johnny had just called him, and joins his two friends by the front door.

 

“we’ll be gone for a while, taeyong! don’t wait up for us if we come later!” johnny yells, taking the noncommittal grunt of agreement as a reply and closes the door behind the three, leaving them on their own to walk to the beach.

 

the beach isn’t too far from where they live, and mark is actually enjoying his day so far. he loves when he gets to out with just himself and his bro’s. this is probably his best birthday yet!

 

 

 

 

“mark, did you bring sunscreen?” jaehyun asks when they’re settled on the sand, towels laid down and a few chair sat on top of them.

 

mark takes a moment to think, before he frowns and snaps his fingers. “awh, damn. i knew i forgot something!” he sighs, looking wistfully in the direction of the sun, trying his hardest not to look directly into it despite the strong temptation to do just that.

 

“ ‘s alright, markly. we just won’t hang out in the sun too much, okay? easy.” johnny claps his hands, and mark feels better about his mistakes. everything has fallen into place.

 

“great! lets get in the water!” jaehyun cheers, and other people on the beach turn to look over at the direction of their disturbance, giving him a strange look before returning to whatever they were doing prior to jaehyun’s obnoxiousness.

 

mark snorts and makes a dash for the water, stumbling through the dry sand with jaehyun & johnny following close behind. the trio freeze up when the cold water brushes their feet even the slightest bit, and mark swears he heard jaehyun squeal a little.

 

johnny takes initiative and grabs the other two boys by their wrists, dragging them further into the water (and ignoring their squeals of anguish) before pushing them both in, standing there with his hands on his hips and a proud dad smile on his face while he watches the two struggle in the shallow water.

 

jaehyun comes up first, dragging mark up along with him after he sends a quick glare in johnny’s direction, and he’s met with a blinding grin in return. damn, his bro really is beautiful.

 

“johnny! you asshole, i could’ve drowned!” mark cries, and johnny’s stare is blank before he replies.

 

“the water doesn’t go above your ankles, mark. who are you trying to kid?” mark just pouts at the statement, and johnny’s face turns smug when mark doesn’t reply at all.

 

“guys, please. lets not have a conflict on the coastline,” jaehyun pleads, and the other two turn to look at him with expressions of confusion.

 

“bro... was that even english? the fuck did you even just say?” johnny’s face is screwed up, and he kind of looks like he’s about to cry. or something.

 

“nevermind that, dude. lets just swim before we end up fighting eachother.” mark suggests, and the elder two agree easily, giving them the segue we need to make a timeskip. you know, moving on to get to the real plot.

 

 

 

 

jaehyun and johnny decide two minutes into the walk back home, that maybe walking wasn’t such a good idea. maybe in theory, but in practice? yeah, not so much.

 

after all, they are lugging a dizzy, wobbly mark back home, who’s got a bad case of..you guessed it! heatstroke ! _sorry buddy_

 

anyways, they make their way back into the unit with a struggle, trying to keep mark from speaking in case he babbles some dumb shit.

 

“jae...jae,” he whines, drawing out the name far too much. “my head hurts, jaehyun. wanna take a nap.” mark sounds like a sick child, and johnny can’t help but feel a little bad for the kid, it is his birthday after all.

 

taeyong obviously hears them come home and yells from the kitchen a muffled “how did you guys go?”

 

jaehyun snorts, still holding mark by the arms as taeyong walks into the room, a smug smile on his face. “mark got high.”

 

the change on taeyong’s face from cheer to absolute disdain is kind of hilarious, in all honesty. he speed walks over to where mark is and grabs him by the cheeks. “he what?” taeyong nearly screeches, and mark winces at the volume.

 

“fucking shut _up_ , jaehyun! mark isn’t _high_ , he just stayed out in the sun for too long and now he’s got heatstroke. nothing to worry about.” johnny corrects, sending a painful glare in jaehyun’s direction, who just frowns now that his fun has been ended.

 

taeyong’s expression changes (again) in a split second from anger to worry, and his eyebrows furrow while his bottom lip involuntarily pouts. he cradles mark to his chest and pets the back of his head, shushing him when he whines about his shoulders burning.

 

“baby,” taeyong frowns, and it feels like fifteen year old mark all over again, pouting about how his muscles would hurt after a long practice. “you wanna go lay down? i’ll get you some water.”

 

jaehyun & johnny watch taeyong fret over mark with smiles on their faces, deciding its best for mark to be taken care of by taeyong rather than themselves, so they leave the pair to their own devices.

 

“taeyong,” mark draws out the name again, reaching an arm out to him once he’s laid on the couch comfortably. “are you staying?”

 

“of course,” taeyong nods, and he’s still a little bit worried, but not too much. “i’m just getting you some water, then we’ll take care of your burns, yeah?” mark nods and lets taeyong walk away, only shutting his eyes for a moment.

 

before mark knows it, he’s being shaken awake and handed a bottle of water, and instead of just taeyong standing in front of him, the elder is joined by donghyuck, who’s face is a mix of anger and worry.

 

“g’morning” mark mumbles, rubbing his eyes. “is it still my birthday?”

 

“it’s twenty minutes since the last time we saw eachother, mark. yes, it’s still your birthday.” taeyong sighs, waiting for mark to at least take a sip of his water. “how are you feeling?”

 

“better.” mark decides, speaking up with only one word at first. “sleepy though. my head hurts less than before. are you mad?”

 

taeyong’s expression softens, and so does donghyuck’s. the eldest of the three places the bottle somewhere safe before sitting next to mark, letting him lean on his shoulder for a while.

 

“we’re just worried, mark. heatstroke isn’t very fun, and it’s your birthday. we’re just upset you didn’t take the best care of yourself, you know? it’s important to stay healthy, mark.” taeyong speaks softly, and mark nods sleepily against taeyong’s shoulder.

 

“and you, duckie? you’re not mad?” mark asks after a moment of silence. donghyuck snorts and pats mark’s shoulder, ignoring his hiss of pain due to his sunburn.

 

“of course i’m not angry, mark! maybe a little disappointed and annoyed out of my wits! but nothing to be worried about!” donghyuck’s grip on mark’s shoulder is getting tighter with every word, and mark eventually has to clamber over taeyong’s lap to get away, pouting.

 

taeyong sighs. “just go take a nap. we’ll bring your cake up later.”

 

mark grins, perking up with an excited “really?” before he realises his own voice hurts his head, and he slumps back down a bit. “you promise?”

 

“yeah, kid. just go sleep.” taeyong smiles, but it’s obvious how exasperated he is because of mark’s.. behaviour.

 

“alright, thanks dad!” mark grins and makes his way to his room. it’s that moment which taeyong realises what mark just said, and he looks over at donghyuck, who’s mirroring his extremely confused expression.

 

well then. happy birthday, i guess.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> mark is a babie and i love him
> 
> follow me on twt @mnhao & ig @sunndz !! come scream at me lol


End file.
